Ally Safe House
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Clint takes the Avengers to his Manor House where they learn of his 16 husbands and wives and Children. Will Harry be able to help them with Ultron? Harem


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Clint takes the Avengers to his Manor House where they learn of his 16 husbands and wives and Children. Will Harry be able to help them with Ultron?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Natasha knows nothing about Clint's family.**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Clint flow the jet thinking of the family he was going home too. He had a large family with 16 sister wives and husbands thanks to Harry his first marriage. One of his marriages would cause anger in his teammates because it was Loki. But Clint with Harry's help found out Loki was being controlled and they stated seeing each other and they married with the rest of them.

Clint landed the Quinjet in the middle of a large piece of land surrounded by mist. They all stumble out of the jet all of the cut and bruised from the Hulk's rampage.

"What is this place?" Thor asks

"It is in the middle of no where", Tony adds

"It is home", Clint says

"You never told me", Natasha says

"I have a life outside of SHIELD", Clint says

"So what is this place?" Steve asks

"My home and a safehouse", Clint replies

Suddenly a large silver stag steps out of the mist. All the Avengers go for their weapons.

"Don't. He can't hurt you", Clint says

Clint approaches the stag.

"Hi Prongs", Clint murmurs

"I open at a close", a voice speaks from the stag

"What the hell?" Tony asks

"Death is but the next great advantage except for the Master of Death and his family", Clint replies to the stag

"This is definably the weirdest thing to date", Tony says

"Who are they?" the stag asks

"Friends. Thor Odinson, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner", Clint replies

"Welcome give me a minute to add you too the wards", the Stag says disappearing

"What was that?" Tony asks

"A security measure", Clint says

They felt something touch their minds like they were being assessed.

"What was that?" Bruce asks

"Another security measure to make sure you are safe", Clint replies

Suddenly the mist disappears and they could see a large manor up ahead. There were padlocks with horses in them and an old barn.

A man was waiting on the front steps of the Manor. Clint strides forward to one of the men he loves. Clint pulls him into his arms and kisses him shocking the Avengers.

The man laughs, "I have missed you too"

"I have missed you more", Clint says nuzzling the man

"Welcome home", the man says

"It is good to be back home. Is everyone here?" Clint asks

"Some are at school but the rest are here. They will be ecstatic to see you", the man says

Suddenly Natasha clears her throat loudly separating them. Steve was blushing, Bruce and Natasha looked uncomfortable. Thor and Tony looked surprised.

"Everyone this is Harry one of my husbands", Clint says

"Welcome Avengers. Sorry for earlier I protect my family to the best of my abilities. Those where the wards you felt outside", Harry says

"Wards?" Tony asks

"British?" Bruce asks

"Yes. You all look like you been in a fight. And I didn't miss the wince you had Clint! Come in all of you and I will heal your injuries", Harry says opening the door

They follow him in to the living room where a few other adults where waiting for them. They all hug and kiss Clint on the lips. Suddenly a familiar figure comes into the room it was Loki dressed like a Midgardian.

"Loki!" the Avengers growl all having there weapons ready

"STOP! He is welcome here he is part of this family", Clint says going over and kissing Loki

"He has you mind trapped again!" Tony yells

"Loki let Clint go!" Thor says

"He doesn't have a spell on our husband. Loki had one of himself", Harry says

"You have injuries", Loki says seeing them all

"What the HELL is going on?" Natasha asks

"These are my wives and husbands Ginny Potter nee Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Padma Peverell nee Patil, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Isobel MacDougal, Tracey Davis, Viktor Krum, Blaise Zabini, Gabrielle Delacour, Su Pendragon nee Li, Lilith Emrys nee Moon, and Severus Prince-Snape", Clint says, "And Loki is my husband too as well as your friend Steve Bucky Barnes"

"We have children too. Now all of you sit down and I will heal all of you", Harry orders, "Luna, Lilith please get some potions"

Luna and Lilith leave to get the potions.

"What are you?" Tony asks

"We are witches and wizards and magic is real", Harry explains

"Come on. Witches and Wizards?! They are green with warts, pointed hats, potions and black cats", Tony says

Clint's family roll their eyes.

"That is just stereo typing. Yes we have pointed hats but only for special occasions, we have potions to heal and other things that I sent Luna and Lilith to get. And Black cats are just black cats", Harry replies, "Now sit down"

Clint sits and welcomes it as he was still in pain from his earlier wound. Harry waves his wand to the surprise of the Avengers and swears.

"Clint open your top", Harry orders

Clint does and shows his wives and husbands the new skin over his wound. Harry swears. And begins chanting. And waves his free hand.

" _Accio, Accio, Accio",_ Harry snaps

Potions fly into his hands and Luna and Lilith return with more. They start healing the Avengers. Harry hands Clint a pain reliever. And begins to work on his injuries and helps with the others.

"Wow that was something", Tony says not in pain in anymore

"Potions and spells are good for something", Daphne says

"Sorry for barging in", Steve says after he was healed

"Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea this whole family existed", Tony says

"Fury had no choice when Harry demanded for our family to be kept out of SHILED's files", Clint says with a smirk

"Why would Fury do something because of what Harry demanded no offence Harry", Natasha replies

"None taken", Harry says

"Fury is afraid of Harry, but don't tell him I said that or we all think it he will shoot me", Clint says

"Over my dead body", Harry mutters

"Where are the kids?" Clint asks

"Kids?" Natasha asks

"Yes they are upstairs and some are at school Viktor get the kids from upstairs and I will Firecall Hogwarts to get Teddy and the others", Harry says

Viktor nods and heads up stairs and Harry heads to the other den to make the Firecall.

"Brother why didn't you tell me off your family?" Thor asks

"Would you have believed it? Would you believe I wasn't controlling them?" Loki asks leaving the room to get his children.

"How big is your family Clint?" Natasha asks

"Huge", Clint says as they hear running coming from the stairs

"DADDY! PAPA!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
